Fred Weasley II
Fred Weasley II (April 1,2005-Present) is the Half-Blood Wizard born to Geroge Weasley and half-blood wtich Angelina Johnson-Weasley. Fred is the older brother to Roxanne Weasley and later on in life becomes the Uncle to her twins Oliver Woods and Beatriz Woods via Roxy marriage to his friend Stefan Woods.Through his father's family he is related to Weasley Family and the Potter Family. Fred is best friends with his cousins James Sirius Potter and Dominique Weasley. Fred is the on/off again boyfriend to family friend Hadley Thomas the pair has one daughter together Seraphina Weasley. Fred and Hadley become godparents to James Potter and Mavis Longbottom daughter Maverick Potter during their seventh year. Biography Early Life Fred was rasied in the neighboring muggle village in walking distance to Diagon Alley London with his younger sister Roxy by their parents George and Angelia. Fred's father owns Weasleys Wizard Wheeze which is located 93 Diagon Alley. Growing up Fred and Roxy spend alot of time with their cousins in the Tree House build behind their grandparents home. Close family friends: Teddy Lupin,Mavis Longbottom,Lennox Black, the Scamander twins and Hadley Thomas often spend time hanging out with their family in the treehouse. Fred is particularly close to his cousin James Sirius Potter and Dominique Weasley , Teddy Lupin and Mavis Longbottom,Hadley Thomas,and Timothy Jordan his childhood friend and the son of George Weasleys bestie Lee Jordan. Hogwarts Years Year 1 During his first year at Hogwarts Fred was sorted into Gryffindor House alongside his cousin/roomate James Sirius Potter and childhood bestie Tim Jordan. Fred,Tim and James were super excited to be roomates together and looked foward to the many adventures the would have ahead during their school years. The three boys met their new roommate Kodah Hawthrone. Year 2 Year 3 Year 4 Hadley and Fred had a falling out during his fourth year,due to the prank he pulled on her. Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 After Hogwarts Physical Appearance Fred is tan with hazel eyes and an athletic built. Fred is on the taller side for guys and often towers over Hadley during their fights. Personality and Traits Fred is a huge jokester and often loves being the center of attention. He is really smart but often trys to hide it. Qoutes Professor:"Is ther anything either of you boys want to tell me? James:I have no idea what you are talking about,what about you Fred do you have any idea? Fred:" Its the middle of exam week,is there something we should have told you,like we where studying with our friends after curfew. Professor, "Do either of you boys Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley know about the party than went on last night in Grffindor tower?" Fred:"There was a party last night? James did you know about this party? James:"No,do you Fred? Fred: "NO" James and Fred:I am just as shocked,we are just as you surprised as you professor. Relationships Family George and Angelia Weasley are the parents to both Fred and his younger sister Roxy. George is a more laid back type of dad who believes in cherishing and enjoying life and laughter. Angelia is the more strict parent between the two and often wants her kids to be happy and do well in school. Roxanne Weasley is the younger sister and co creator of the Fred and Roxy section of their family joke store. The sibilings can be very protective of each other. Roxy often worries about his unhealthy relationship with Hadely. Seraphina Weasley is the only child and duaghter to Fred with his long time love Hadley Vance. Seraphina loves her father very much and wishes for her parents to marry. James Sirius Potter is the partner in crime ,cousin and best friend to Fred. The two boys love pranking people,playing quidditch and picking up girls together. James is the godfather to Seraphina and Fred is the godfather to James daughter Maverick. Magical Abilities and Skills Fred is a really talented wizaed and inventor. He is extremely good at transfigurations and potions as the two go hand in hand with design new products for Weasly Wizard Wheeze store. Gallery tumblr_m8ohnnfyqa1qff8hqo1_500.gif tumblr_mtfnlmNSJw1svb13yo1_500.gif Lar.jpg|Fred and Violet Xander .jpg 202.gif Nina dobrev holding baby by 2micc-d6qfh3z.jpg|Hadley and Seraphina 110119katerina-graham-steven-mcqueen-vampire1.jpg 110210vampire-diary-mcqueen-graham1.jpg 4b4b2974bd2e648d1b44fadd3deaae38.jpg Steven-R-McQueen-Kat-Graham-season-five-premiere.jpg Nina-dobrev-gilbert-vampire-diaries-reunion-lead.jpg Fred and hads.jpg tumblr_nmkzgnR6Y11stzfsyo1_250.gif tumblr_o63a5gA4Gz1sja44to1_500.jpg steven-r-mcqueen.jpg Steven-R.-McQueen.jpg tumblr_mp32bnyS3z1qcxvf0o1_500.png tumblr_og91zqHXA71u8wcppo1_500.jpg 1dc40736807a13dc9c8c7b7c3938007b.jpg 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987309-635-349.jpg|Fred and Roxy talking about his relationship with Hadley DP_13.jpg|Trying to get Roxy to forgive him for his interference with her love life with Tim DP_14.jpg|Trying to get the courage to apologize to Roxy about telling Tim he is not allowed to date her Mas023.jpg dbdeebd7162f8972c60bc282c90ef673.jpg|getting ready for a date at school NUP_171887_0080.jpg|Getting caught by a teacher in locker room Colton-Steven-R-McQueen-colton-haynes-31470111-500-500.png d4e016dea7699cdd4640d6e0160b9da3.jpg|Syd and Fred tumblr_n34jxqV0O11tqpeiao1_500.png|Rose and Fred tumblr_nm3hoabygb1uq1f9ao4_500.gif|Fred and Lennox sharing an inside joke img-thingfred.jpeg SRMQ-1.jpg|showing off with the girls taken by Tim Steven-Fan-Art-steven-r-mcqueen-33558296-245-228.jpg tumblr_m6cimgRYyw1qgh970o2_250.jpg|photo taken by Lucy zzz45.jpg steven-r-mcqueen-jj-spotlight.jpg chicago_fire_s04e01_still.jpg fhp1s75lqhow7slh.jpg Steven-R.-McQueen-in-Chicago-Fire-Episode-4.03-05-151116-13.jpg|looking at Hadley as she sneaks into the locker room to spy on him and the boys conversation a915755cb9295e560b8578814ddb4ce9.jpg rs_1024x759-161019063537-1024.chicago-fire-steven-r-mcqueen-2.ch.101916.jpg|at the O'Callaghan Pub 30jspwy.jpg.gif Fred.gif|Getting Ready for Hadley to come over during the summer. tumblr_lro97smngr1r086dio1_500.gif|Getting an A in school. While he was trying to improve his grades to impress Hadley and prove he can be serious. tumblr_mdltlgtScT1r086dio1_500.gif|Talking to Daniel the-vampire-diaries-spoilers1.jpg 00637000203_ff7a_1280.jpg|Fred,Hadley ,Roxy and Tim out to lunch screen-shot-2015-02-13-at-111.jpg|at the DC museum. 8f1ee16b3d27b4eb7ffd26cc1c861646--steven-mcqueen-vampire-diaries.jpg 2630d81f4a1e4f22d3b5cd5dfb7f7839.jpg|thinking about Hadley BYph5peIIAAMxfO.jpg|at the gym with the guys c85397b3c1bbe08c0ce5003a8fd009de.png|check out my muscles girls! ChfXsg2WgAEG4YC.jpg|golfing despite my broken foot. w310_332014-32254-PM-1393878195.jpg|watching tv , while Hadley takes a photo Fred and Rose 2.gif Fred and Rose.gif tumblr_n3ios0MKL11t4dk1co1_1280.jpg Weasley Weasley Category:Weasley Family Category:Half-Blood Fred Fred Gryffindor